wild wolves
by Firewolf081
Summary: 2 wolves wander into a city and get seperated, will they be reunited soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the escape

Two wolves wandered the forest (Yuko and Frant) careful Yuko, said Frant as she started to trot. Yuko and her were being chased for stealing a hunters prize. something shifted, RUN YUKO! ITS A TRAP! Frant yelled and they both ran. Leaping over logs and ducking under trees, a city came into sight. TO THE CITY, Yuko yelled. the city lights grew larger and the city became bigger, ALMOST THERE Frant yelled.

They jumped over a fence thinking they were safe. I think we are safe now Frant, ok said Frant. Grrrrrrrrrr a faint sound. Um who was that, asked Frant. Oh no its a dog! yelled Yuko. They jumped over the fence and ran down the street. Hey kids! a minichure pincher walked out of the vally. Who are you?Yuko yelled. Im Drone, your wolves huh? Yeah, said Frant. RUUN, Drone yelled and the dog catchers came over and snatched Yuko. HEEEEEEEELLLPP MEEE! Yuko yelled.

At the pound Jeez this place hardly gives you food, Yuko said. Wolves, a small voice whisperd. Yuko wipped his head around and saw a Beagle laying down and staring at him. Who are you?! Yuko growled. well, i dont have a name so just call me scat ok. the Beagle said. alright. Scat? Why that as a name. Yuko asked. It was my nickname. replied Scat. Yuko looked at the blank, white walls, so how long have you been here Scat? oh about uhh lets see, a month maybe. you have got to be kidding, tell me your kidding, Yuko was suprised at his new aquentence. No, scat shook his head. Dude when we get adopted we run to main street ok well meet, Yuko said. sure, Scat said jumping around.

FRANTS PVP

A car drove by with a dog on it, dogs barked inside of it. suddenly a large man with a net grabbed Yuko, HEEEEEEEELLLPP MEEE! HE SCREAMED. I lunged at the man but he kicked me hard and I felt my rib bone snap were he kicked me and then the man threw Yuko in the back and left. We ran after him but he was to fast.

Yuko layed there, trying to sleep. Hunger in him, In the morning Ohhhh, groaned Yuko. he saw 10 peices of meat, he ate 5 1/2 and stashed the other ones. I'm so hungry, he said. Mama mama I want that one, a little girl pointed to scat, a boy next to her said I'll take the wolf. they took us out and put rope leashes on us. I quickly ate my stash and we left.

At the house The kid took the leash of and grabbed the coller he gave me so I tugged and tugged until I escaped and ran to main street.  
Scat jumped out of the little girls arms and chased me, the girl cried. Wait!yelled the boy. To late ha ha idiots to main and beyond, Yuko joked and then ran into a tree. Dang it, he moaned but got back and ran.  
Yuko sniffed the air, an unpleasent smell was drifting. Uh-oh, he looked ready to battle

how do you like this, please comment and rate


	2. Chapter 2:the getaway

Chapter 1: the escape

Two wolves wandered the forest (Yuko and Frant) careful Yuko, said Frant as she started to trot. Yuko and her were being chased for stealing a hunters prize. something shifted, RUN YUKO! ITS A TRAP! Frant yelled and they both ran. Leaping over logs and ducking under trees, a city came into sight. TO THE CITY, Yuko yelled. the city lights grew larger and the city became bigger, ALMOST THERE Frant yelled.

They jumped over a fence thinking they were safe. I think we are safe now Frant, ok said Frant. Grrrrrrrrrr a faint sound. Um who was that, asked Frant. Oh no its a dog! yelled Yuko. They jumped over the fence and ran down the street. Hey kids! a minichure pincher walked out of the vally. Who are you?Yuko yelled. Im Drone, your wolves huh? Yeah, said Frant. RUUN, Drone yelled and the dog catchers came over and snatched Yuko. HEEEEEEEELLLPP MEEE! Yuko yelled.

At the pound Jeez this place hardly gives you food, Yuko said. Wolves, a small voice whisperd. Yuko wipped his head around and saw a Beagle laying down and staring at him. Who are you?! Yuko growled. well, i dont have a name so just call me scat ok. the Beagle said. alright. Scat? Why that as a name. Yuko asked. It was my nickname. replied Scat. Yuko looked at the blank, white walls, so how long have you been here Scat? oh about uhh lets see, a month maybe. you have got to be kidding, tell me your kidding, Yuko was suprised at his new aquentence. No, scat shook his head. Dude when we get adopted we run to main street ok well meet, Yuko said. sure, Scat said jumping around.

FRANTS PVP

A car drove by with a dog on it, dogs barked inside of it. suddenly a large man with a net grabbed Yuko, HEEEEEEEELLLPP MEEE! HE SCREAMED. I lunged at the man but he kicked me hard and I felt my rib bone snap were he kicked me and then the man threw Yuko in the back and left. We ran after him but he was to fast.

Yuko layed there, trying to sleep. Hunger in him, In the morning Ohhhh, groaned Yuko. he saw 10 peices of meat, he ate 5 1/2 and stashed the other ones. I'm so hungry, he said. Mama mama I want that one, a little girl pointed to scat, a boy next to her said I'll take the wolf. they took us out and put rope leashes on us. I quickly ate my stash and we left.

At the house The kid took the leash of and grabbed the coller he gave me so I tugged and tugged until I escaped and ran to main street.  
Scat jumped out of the little girls arms and chased me, the girl cried. Wait!yelled the boy. To late ha ha idiots to main and beyond, Yuko joked and then ran into a tree. Dang it, he moaned but got back and ran.  
Yuko sniffed the air, an unpleasent smell was drifting. Uh-oh, he looked ready to battle

how do you like this, please comment and rate


End file.
